New Friends, New Secrets
by coffeebean9
Summary: A girl named Sam moves to South Park. Soon things start happening. She learns about everyone while remaining a complete secret to everyone else. Sam's secrets keep everyone thinking her life is perfect, but events soon make Sam's life seem a lot less perfect. rated for Sexual themes, self harm, and swearing because it's a South Park fic.
1. The Move

It was late August. I just moved to South Park Colorado with my parents and they decided to kick me out after putting all my stuff in the attic where my new bedroom would be.

I grabbed my phone and camera before my parents dragged me out of the house.

I wandered around town aimlessly for about an hour before winding up at Starks Pond. I sat down on a bench pulling my legs up so I was sitting cross legged. I pull my camera out of my pocket, turning it on and flipping through the pictures on it. I finally stop when I reach a picture of me in between two people. One is a boy that looks a lot like me the other is a pale blond with bright green eyes. We were balancing on a tree that had been recently cut down. I smiled as a tear fell down my face. It's sad that I may never see these two people again.

I clicked to the next picture. It was the blond girl, I had taken the picture years ago. It was winter and she was standing on a fallen tree looking over a creek. I had taken the picture when we went out to the woods together. On the day she left me, she made me promise to continue photography. I looked up seeing four boys talking. There was a brunette wearing a red and white letterman jacket, he was holding a football in his far hand. There was a black teen next to him wearing a purple t-shirt. Across from the brunette was a short boy with a poorly buttoned green shirt. He had a green thermos in his hand. His blond hair was all over the place reminding me of a lion's mane. Next to him was an extremely tall raven haired boy wearing a blue chullo with a yellow puffball on top. He was wearing a blue t-shirt. I lifted my camera to my eye, angling, and zooming in on the boys before I clicked the button and took the picture. I took more pictures of the pond, woods, and the boys as they played football. The blond was sitting Indian style near the pond, he was picking pieces of grass and weaving them together. I took a picture.

After a while he had a small loop. He put it around his wrist, holding his hand up in front of him admiring his work 'click' the lighting hit perfectly making his green eyes look like emeralds. I looked down flipping through the images, I had defiantly improved since I first started.

I looked up meeting the blonde's eyes. They widened when I smiled at him he quickly looked away saying something to the raven; he looked up at me, clear confusion in his blue eyes. The raven looked back down at the blond, a small smile on his face. The taller boy said something making the blond smile and nod. The raven turned to the boys playing catch saying something. I figured I should leave but I let my confusion win over my better judgement. The three boys all turned and started walking towards me.

As the boys get closer, I start to get more nervous. They are all much taller than me and all a lot more muscular. _RUN!_ Finally my fear takes over and without thinking I jump over the back of the bench I'm sitting on, running away from the boys. I can hear them running not far behind me.

"Stop!" one of the boy's shouts to me. _Yah right, like I'm going to do what any of you tell me_. I turn left and left again into an alleyway. I quickly turn left, into a dead end _shit, get out before they see you._

I turn around hoping to escape, only succeeding in seeing that the boys had sealed off my only escape. The blond was shockingly with the group. I backed up hitting the wall behind me, putting my arms up in defense.

"P-please go away." I can hear the fear in my voice. I hate when that happens. The blond isn't holding his thermos anymore, and that the grass bracelet is still on his thin wrist.

"W-we ack aren't g-g-going to hng hurt you. We j-just want to talk." The blond was twitching like crazy. I sighed deciding that I shouldn't argue.

"What do you want to know?" There was no enthusiasm in my voice. _You need to get out… NOW!_ I move off the wall approaching the boys.

"We want to know who you are, why you're here, and what you were doing at Starks Pond." The raven says.

"Okay, that shouldn't be too hard to answer." I can see a gap between the blond and raven. I move quickly catching the boys off guard as I run between them. The raven catches himself first, shooting out his arm succeeding in catching my shirt. I'm flung back into alley.

All of the boys are glaring at me. _You are a fucking idiot._ I stood up shaking.

"Who are you?" The raven growled. I shuddered in fear.

"I-I…I'm…" I couldn't finish what I was saying. I fell to the ground hyperventilating.

"Tweek. What's wrong with her?" I could barely hear the brunette.

"She… she's having a hng panic attack or s-something." He replied quietly. Someone was suddenly right in front of me. I couldn't tell who though. He kneeled down wrapping me in a hug. "It's g-going to be okay" the boy said soothingly as he drew small circles on my back.

After a few minutes I was back to normal. I thanked Tweek for helping me before looking at the others.

"Bye guys." I smiled walking away. The raven grabbed my wrist.

"You still haven't answered my questions." I sighed realizing that I won't get out of here if I don't answer his questions.

"Fine. My name is Sam, I just moved here, and I was at the park because I like photography." I pull my hand back forcing the boy wearing the chullo to let me go. "Who are you?"

"Why were you taking pictures of us?" He was avoiding my question.

"I duno." I shrug. I really don't have a good answer. My phone suddenly goes off scaring me and the blond. I pull it out, answering it, forgetting to look at who it is. "Hi."

"Hi honey. You need to come home now. Your mom and I are going out tonight."

"We just got here. Why are you going out?"

"Your mother wants to go out, so we are."

"Okay. I'll be home soon." I hang up. I look at the boys smiling. "Welp, I have to go." I walk past the boys.

"W-wait. Meet us a-at the park tomorrow." Tweek says as I pass him. I nod at him, _you aren't really going to see him. Get away and just avoid them._ I do as the voice instructs and when I'm at a safe distance away I turn around.

"Y'know what I really don't want to see you again anytime soon." With that I turn around and jog off, ignoring their yells of protest. I turn around, jogging backwards giving the boys a two fingered salute, receiving a middle finger from the raven. I laugh and turn around speeding up.

I get home about fifteen minutes later. I run up to my room in the attic, sitting on my not yet made bed.

Not long after I fell into a dreamless sleep… but not before the voice said one last thing _the blond still doesn't have his thermos._


	2. The New Girl

School is finally starting up. I need a reason to get out of my house. I haven't left much due to unpacking and taking care of Zoe.

I wake up at around five and sit in my bed meditating to calm my nerves for the first day. After about half an hour I get up and go over to the mirror on the far side of the room. I brush my shoulder length hair, covering the left side of my forehead. I go over to my dresser, finding a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark purple t-shirt. I look at my wrist checking that I had on five black hair ties. I put on a necklace, it was simple, a black string knotted in the back with a small amber colored glass bottle on it. It was a gift from my grandma. I put in my earrings and walked downstairs to get some coffee.

My mom was already up sitting on the couch with her cup of coffee. I walked into the kitchen, grabbing my favorite mug. It was a tall cup, made of fine bone china; it was decorated with Van Goghs' 'Starry Night' painting on it. I drank the bitter liquid slowly so I wouldn't burn my mouth as I walked into the living room to sit with my mom.

Throughout the first four of my classes I managed to avoid the four boys and learn all of their names.

When lunch came around I decided to do some research. I went to the library and quickly logged into a computer. The first page was the Park High website. I quickly went to the student tab, finding a calendar and a student hangout. I made an account with my name before making an account with a false name. I changed the date stamp on it.

When I finally got home I ran upstairs. I logged onto my computer to see three messages the first was shockingly from Craig.

 **Message from: craig.t**

 **Hey Aless, I don't know how I haven't found your page sooner but I was wondering if you could help me find out some information on the new girl. Her name is Sam.**

I smiled slightly at the fact that he wanted information about me. I decide to wait for a while before giving him any information on me, only to make it seem like I had to search for the information I was giving him

I answered more people's questions before I finally got back to Craig.

 **To: craig.t**

 **I found out a few things about her, but she doesn't have much. She has two siblings that no longer live with her family. I couldn't find out the reason though. She is from Ohio, and does multiple sports. If you want to find more information on her you should talk to her yourself. –Aless**

I didn't have to wait long for a reply.

 **Message** **from: craig.t**

 **Thank you for your help. Do you know where I could find her?**

I don't want him to come to my house. I would stay here unless I had a reason to leave. I snuck out a few days after I 'met' Craig. I found an abandoned tree house when I was climbing in the woods. I had fixed it up and made it a spot for me to go when I needed. I put a mattress, blankets, and spare cloths in it.

 **To: craig.t**

 **Sometimes she goes out at night. I see her go past my house. I don't know where she goes though. –Aless**

My dad called me down for dinner. I hate family dinner now because I don't have my siblings here to stop my dad from saying certain things.

"So Sam, have you met anyone yet?" My dad asked. I knew he didn't care that much. I nodded eating my pasta. My dad didn't seem to like my silence, that or he's drunk. He slapped the side of my head causing me to fall. "Answer with words. God damn it I didn't raise you to be silent."

"Yes sir." I reply forcing myself not to cry.

"Go to your room," My dad almost yelled, "You are a disgrace." I shuffled past him avoiding his kick.

As soon as I close the closet door, I lock it. I go up the stairs grabbing my school bag and slipping down the pipes outside of my window. I headed in the direction of Starks Pond. I wasn't even focused enough to see the dark blue eyes following me from a certain house.

A/N: The next chapter might have parts in Craig's point of view. Also, I had to rewrite this seventeen times. I couldn't choose what I wanted to happen. I don't think the next chapter will take as long to write. Please review so I know what to fix. Thank you, bye for now.


	3. The Hideaway

-Craig

 **Message from: aless_b**

 **Sometimes she goes out at night. I see her go past my house. I don't know where she goes though. –Aless.**

I sat out near my window just in case she came by. I don't know why I'm so interested in her. I never have interest in people, Tweek was one of my three exceptions. I tell myself that I just don't trust her, she did scare Tweek after all.

I look up just in time to see a certain brunette walk past my house. I hurry outside to follow her, I need to find out more about her. _Why is she so mysterious? Why doesn't she talk? Who is she? Why are her siblings gone? Why did she move here?_ I shake away my questions as I silently follow Sam. After a few minutes I realize that she's heading to Starks Pond. I take a shortcut so I can cut her off. I need to talk to her.

I get to the pond before Sam, hiding behind a bench I wait for her to show up. She shows up a few minutes later with her eyes down, something clearly is troubling her.

"Hey Sam," I call out, "I need to talk to you." Sam snapped her head up to look at me. When she realized it was me she started running into the woods. I hurried behind her, not wanting her to get away this time. "Sam wait."

The small girl was surprisingly fast, expertly weaving between the trees and avoiding roots.

She suddenly disappeared behind a tree. I looked around without seeing her. I turned around to leave. _She's gone. There's no point in getting lost._ I start walking back when I hear I short whimpering sound. I heard it again, only then realizing that the sound was coming from above me. I climbed the giant tree nearby. Only then noticing the tree house. I pulled myself through the hatch at the bottom.

When I finally was in the room I looked around. There was a box in one corner with Sam's bag leaning against it. There was a makeshift desk in the opposite corner with a pillow as a chair. In the middle of the two things was a mattress. There is where I saw Sam, she had tears streaming down her face as she mumbled things I couldn't hear. The way she was curled up reminded me of Tweek causing me to feel a wave of sadness.

"Hey Sam," I said quietly, "Are you okay?" Sam looked at me, wiping her eyes.

"I'm fine." She mumbled wiping away her tears. She finally opened her eyes to see who was talking to her. When she noticed me her eyes grew bigger than normal. "C-Craig! Why are you here? Get out now." Her voice no longer sad, but now full of anger.

* * *

-Sam

"Hey Sam, are you okay?" I looked up to see who was in front of me only to find out I can't see.

"I'm fine." I mumble opening my eyes. I finally see Craig standing in front of me. I can feel my eyes widen as fear and anger take over. "C-Craig! Why are you here? Get out now."

The raven doesn't listen, instead he moves forward kneeling in front of me.

"What's wrong?" The softness in Craig's voice makes me relax slightly. "I'm sorry for anything I did to you."

"You didn't do anything," I reply, "You aren't why I'm here." I say moving my arms around the room. I don't know why but I feel like I can trust him or at least I can talk to him without worry.

"Why are you here then?" Craig asked. I hated myself for wanting to tell him. "Is it your siblings?"

"W-What?" I had forgotten that I told him about them when he asked. "No. It's not… wait how do you know I have siblings?"

"Someone told me." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"I never told anyone about my siblings." I said.

"What happened to your siblings?"

"My older sister is in the military and my little brother was kicked out."

"I'm sorry." He said.

"You might want to get back home before you get in trouble." I said.

"I don't know how to get back."

"C'mon," I sighed, "I'll walk you to the edge of the woods." I started to stand up until my camera fell out of my pocket. I sat back down, picking up the small camera.

"You carry that around everywhere, don't you?" I looked up at the raven before nodding. I felt a tear run down my cheek. "Can I look at some of the pictures with you?" Craig's request shocked me but I nodded anyways. He sat down next to me as I turned on the camera.

I showed him a picture of my sister sitting at the bottom of a frozen waterfall, of her in the river, balancing on trees, and looking off of cliffs. I showed pictures of my brother swimming, playing soccer, and of him with my sister and me. I showed pictures of my old friends, places I used to go, and things I would do. He would ask questions and when I make comments about the picture. He would ask about the people I was showing him.

After a while I felt Craig lean against me. I smiled turning off the camera. I leaned back against the wall falling asleep as well.

It was still dark when I woke up. Craig was curled up with his head resting in my lap. I smiled before I grabbed my camera. I turned it on before taking a picture of the sleeping teen. I slowly moved his head before getting up and going over to the small box in the corner. I changed quietly so I wouldn't wake the noirette up. I put my shirt and jeans from yesterday in the box. I then saw the green thermos sitting in the bottom of the small box. I pulled it out, turning it in my hands to read the name written on the bottom. The writing was jagged and messy, but easy enough to read. I found it a few days after we met. I had only knew it was his by the name written on the bottom. It had made me laugh at how uncreative his parents were.

"Good morning." I jumped at the slightly nasally voice. I turned around smiling.

"Good morning. I was about to wake you up." I said.

"Well now you don't need to." The raven hummed.

"We have school," I said, "And I need coffee so come on."

"You really are just like Tweek."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Good," Craig said matter-of- factly.

"Good. I'm buying him coffee too," I said putting his thermos in my bag, "How does he like his coffee?"

"Black." Craig replied. "I don't know how he can drink it like that. It's so bitter."

"I drink my coffee black jerk." I said in fake hurt. "Does he normally have coffee at school?"

"Yah, but he can't because he lost his thermos and he hates cold coffee."

We head out stopping at Tweek Bro's coffee first. As soon as I got Tweeks' coffee I pulled out his thermos, filling it with the dark liquid.

"How long have you had that?" Craig asked. I turned to him and he pointed to the thermos I was putting in my bag.

"A few days after I saw you guys I went looking for it because I realized he lost it." I said. "I didn't want to give it back empty and I was also scared to run into you guys again."

I finished my coffee when we arrived. Craig went off to find his friends after promising not to tell them that I have Tweeks' thermos.

When the boys came in Craig led them over to where I was sitting on my phone. Clyde wasn't in advanced Language arts with them, so it was just Craig, Tweek, and Token.

Both token and Tweek appeared slightly confused. I looked up at the three boys who were now sitting around me. Token was next to me and Tweek and Craig were sitting next to each other in front of me.

"Hey Tweek," Craig said, "Sam's got a surprise for you."

"Gah I-is that why w-we're over ack h-here?" Tweek asked looking between Craig and me. Craig just hummed in response. "Um… w-what is it?"

"Craig was telling me how much you like coffee so…" Instead of finishing I pulled out the slightly warm thermos. The blond boys face lit up at the sight of his beloved thermos.

"Th-thank… Thank you." Tweek whispered. He jumped up wrapping me in a tight hug.

"No problem." I say returning Tweeks' hug. I ignored the dull pain as my arm wrapped around Tweek.

After a moment we both let each other go and I handed him his coffee. He went back to his seat before taking a few sips of the scalding liquid. The rest of the morning went by completely uneventful. I would listen to the teachers' lectures and occasionally I would jot down a few notes.

When the lunch bell rang I hurried to my locker. The halls were quickly crowded and the groups were all whispering things to their friends.

"…I don't know who she is." I heard one girl say to her friend as they walked passed. I quickly grabbed my computer bag. It's a messenger bag with my laptop, charger, and a few notebooks with pens. I turned around right into an orange parka.

"Hey," he greeted kindly, "I'm Kenny. Who are you?"

"I'm Sam. Nice to meet you." I said smiling up at the large blond. I move around him so I won't be stuck against the wall. He spins around clearly shocked at my speed.

The boy regains his smile, "Would you like to join me and my friends at lunch?" I shake my head, holding up my bag.

"Sorry, I have to work." Kenny's smile went into a straight line.

"Okay," he shrugged, "Maybe some other time?" I nodded smiling. _He's probably mad at you. Good job, you just angered one of the only people who wants to be nice to you._ I watch him spin on his heal and disappear into the quickly into the quickly filling cafeteria before I head off.

I found an abandoned looking hallway with a door at the end. It reminds me of those scary halls in movies where the antagonist comes out to threaten the protagonist. I go to where the lockers end before the door leaving the corner open for me to sit. I pull out my computer going immediately to my email.

I let out a small squeal when I saw my newest email. I heard a giggle at the front of the hall. The lights behind the tall boy made it impossible to see any of his facial features, but the crazy mane of hair told me all I needed to know.

"What?" I said in a fake pouty voice. I turned the corners of my mouth down to match the act. He giggled again.

"Your… s-squeal." He said. I smiled at that.

"What about it?"

"It was random." He said with a crooked smile. "And cute." He mumbled the last part so quietly I didn't know if I heard correctly.

"Why are you here?" Curiosity building up.

"I could ask you the same thing." He said. It was strange. He was still shaking and taking sips from his thermos, but he wasn't really stuttering.

"I don't have a reason to be in the cafeteria." I lied easily. He walked, sitting across from me.

"B-bullshit," He said knowingly, "I saw Kenny talking to you, and I'll bet it wasn't against you. He's quite sweet."

"I can believe that." I replied looking at the many emails. You can always read the first few words before clicking into the actual message so I clicked on the one from Olivia to hide all of the ones for "Aless". "I just needed to work." I said.

"Can I sit with you?" I nodded humming slightly.

 **Email from:** **olivia_lynn**

 **Hey Sam, we haven't talked much since you moved so I just want to say we all miss you so much and can't wait to see all of your amazing adventures. You had better send us pictures of all of your new friends and tell us about what happens. We all know that you will have that damn camera with you so you had better send us pictures.**

I let out a small laugh. They know me too well. I open the picture my friend sent with her message, letting out a small laugh. They were all standing together, arms around each other looking happy. I take out my camera and transfer the cartridge in it to my computer. Instantly pictures came up. It was in a grid with the picture from this morning coming up first.

"Hey Tweek," The blond jumps at his name, "I want to show you something."

He scoots around to be next to me. I click into the picture of Craig asleep in my lap, I'm leaning against the wall smiling at the sleeping noirette. Tweek's mouth opens in a silent gasp.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh…" Tweek's clear shock causes me to laugh slightly.

"You good?" I smirk at the shocked blond.

"When?" Was all he managed to get out. I understood what he meant.

"This morning," I reply quietly, "He followed me out last night and fell asleep before I took him home." I realized how bad it sounded then. Tweek probably thought we did something last night. I could feel my heart shatter into a million pieces when a tear fell down his face.

"Tweek… I'm going to tell you a secret that you can't tell anyone… not even Craig." I say as calmly as I could. I was on the verge of tears at the blondes' clear pain.

"O-o-okay." He finally whispered.

"I found a treehouse and fixed it up. And last night Craig followed me. He talked to me and he fell asleep when I was showing him pictures of home."

The blondes' tears had stopped and now he was looking at me with wonder.

"W-why did you sh-show him the ack pictures?" His question was harmless but it caught me off guard.

"I- it'll sound dumb if I tell you." I replied looking down at my computer.

"God damn it just tell me."

"He… I just feel like… I don't know. Like I c-can trust him." I said sheepishly. I waited for his laugh and for him to tell me how stupid I am, but it never came. Instead Tweek wrapped me in a hug.

"I was the same way with him." Tweek whispered. "He's a very trust worthy person."

I suddenly got an email. Without thinking I opened it to see the words "Hey Aless". I slammed my laptop closed.

"Who was that?" Tweek asked.

"I-I don't know." I shrugged.

"Is everything okay?" I thought for a second before nodding. I put my stuff away before heading off to my locker. Tweek was following me. "Really, b-because y-you… you're wearing long sleeves and it's warm out." I looked at the boy raising an eyebrow at him. Is he fucking serious? He's also wearing long sleeves. I grabbed his covered wrist noticing him wince. I let him go immediately, my eyes widened.

"Tweek," I said lowly. I'm very thankful that lunch is still going on, "Show me your arm." His eyes widened and he turned to run away, but I caught him.

"Why?" He sounded so scared. I pulled him into a hug.

"Because I want to help you." I whispered into his chest as he let out a sob.

"Tweek." I heard the deep voice from down the hall. He used this and pulled away quickly. "What the fuck is going on?" I looked at Tweek.

"Sam sh-showed me a gack picture o-of you but when I came to get you s-she wouldn't l-let me go." Tweek said. I let my anger grow.

"Tweek let us help you." I pleaded with the boy.

"What picture of me?" Craig growled. His anger made me lose my ability to speak so I just pulled out my camera to show him the picture.

"Y-you looked… looked s-so peaceful." I squeaked as he took the camera to see the picture. His face softened for a moment. Clyde and Token stood as tall as they could to look over Craigs' shoulder. They softened at the sight of their sleeping friend.

He started going through the pictures. He almost dropped the camera on one of the pictures.

"Wow." Craig breathed. "I didn't know you were so photogenic Tweek." The raven was smiling. "Can you print these?"

"Sure," I said nonchalantly, "Now can we get back to Tweek?"

The boy stiffened when I said his name. I took my camera from Craig before it slipped out of his hands.

"What's wrong with Tweek?"

"Tweek you need to let us help you." I said ignoring Craigs' question.

"What a-about you?" He pointed a shaking finger at me.

"I don't care about me. I care about you. Please let us help you." Tweek shook his head quickly. "At least tell your friends." Again he shook his head.

"What is going on?" Token asked. I knew Tweek wouldn't answer so I pointed at his arm. The boys all looked confused for a moment. Craig suddenly jumped forward grabbing Tweeks' hand and pulling up his sleeve to show many scars. He ripped his hand from Craigs' grasp and pulled down his sleeve.

"I-I'm fine." He insisted. He looked at me. "Sh-show us you're a-arms Sam." He hadn't seen my arms. He was assuming.

I sighed seeing all of the boys looking at me expectantly. I knew there wouldn't be much if there was anything at all. My dad doesn't trust me with knives so I only would have small marks from my nails.

"Wh-what?'" Tweek almost screamed. "B-b-but… but th-then why d-d-do you wear l-long sleeves?"

"Because I don't like showing my skin." I lied easily. I actually often times would have scars on my arms but I had one too many close calls so I just started wearing long sleeves. Tweek had started crying and shaking more than normal. "Can I have a moment alone to talk to Tweek?"

All of the boys looked hesitant before finally nodding and leaving. I walked over to the crying blond.

"Tweek? Tweek I'm sorry." I apologized quietly. "I just want to help you."

That seemed to do it for the blond because suddenly he had me on the ground pinned under him. I saw the anger in his eyes. He landed punch after punch on me. He's a lot stronger than I thought but I didn't fight him. _You deserve it. Let him kill you, it will make everyone's lives happier if you're gone._ The sad part is I believe the voice talking to me. Finally after what felt like an hour darkness took over.

* * *

 **A/N: The attack on Sam at the end was originally supposed to be from Craig, but I decided that Tweek would have a better reason to be angry. Please review so I know people are reading and so I know what to fix. I'm also going to have more of Sam's dad. he will be important later but I can't spoil.**


	4. members

Over the next few days I avoided Tweek and all of his friends. I wasn't mad at any of them, I got what I deserved. I hung out with Kenny a lot. I would go over to his house sometimes. It was fun. I would hang out with him and his little sister, Karen.

It's now Saturday, I haven't talked to the four boys since Tuesday but I really don't mind much. I was heading over to pick up Kenny. I wanted to show him the tree house. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, so when I hit the tall blond I felt horrible.

"I'm so sorry." I said franticly, putting out my arm to help the fallen teen.

"I-it's okay." The high pitch voice made me tense up. "Oh h-hey Sam. I uh… I d-didn't realize it was you."

"Hi Tweek," I finally mumble, "My apologies for my mistakes this week." I sound pathetic as I spit out my apology. I need to apologize though. I acted horribly to him.

"S-Sam," I look up not knowing what to expect, "I-I'm not upset w-with you." The blond wrapped me in a hug. Slowly I retuned the gesture. "Can w-we still… still b-be friends?" I pulled back slightly to look up at him. The word 'friends' was shocking to me. I smiled up at him.

"If you're my friend then come with me." I said. We walked to Kenny's to pick him up.

"Hi," Kenny said looking down at me, "Oh hey Tweek."

"You ready?"

"Is he coming too." I nodded.

"I show friends remember?"

"I remember, but I thought he knocked you out."

"He did." Kenny didn't question anymore remembering what I told him about my forgiveness.

We walked to the tree that held my hideaway. I put a rope in the house so friends who couldn't climb the tree could still get in with the help of another.

"Can you both climb?" I asked grabbing a branch. They both said they can so I lead the way up. When I arrived I waited to help the boys in case they needed it. They didn't.

"When did he become your friend?" Kenny asked looking at the bed. I looked over to see Craig sleeping. I pulled out my camera and snapped a picture of the sleeping raven.

"He followed me here one night." I whispered back. I went over to the box, digging around until I found the small pieces of metal. I kneeled in front of Craig listening to the small gasps that came from the blondes behind me. I clanked the two rods together right next to Craigs' ear. The raven shot up with a look of pure terror on his face. The teens behind me fell to the floor in laughter; I smiled at the alarmed teen.

"Morning sleepy head." I giggled. He looked at me, then to the boys behind me. He growled standing up. I put the rods back in the box.

I took a few pictures of Tweek and Kenny as they rolled on the floor. Finally I got everyone to calm down and sit on the bed. I was holding a folder in front of me.

"So as you have probably figured out this is a place for my friends." I said. When they all agreed I continued slowly, "So that means I need to know more about you." I opened the folder and handed each boy a packet and pen. "This is only for me."

Not long after I had all of the papers. I flipped through all of the answers from each boy laughing at some of the short answer questions and was shocked at others. I finally got to the question for sexual orientation, Craig put bisexual, Kenny put pansexual, and Tweek put gay and wrote questioning next to it. I smiled at all of the boys.

"Great. Thank you." I said putting the folder in the box. It's really a safe but I keep it unlocked most of the time.

"W-what about yours?" Tweek suddenly asked. I shrugged closing the safe, locking it with the key which was the top of the bottle necklace. I made the safe's lock myself so I wouldn't need an actual key.

"Tweek's right you have to answer the questions." Craig said. The other boys agreed so I quickly got one out and answered the questions. They didn't take long to answer because I had answered the questions while looking for a good quiz. When I was finished I handed the packet to Craig (he was the closest).

"Never been in a relationship. Hmm interesting." Craig said lowly. "Sexuality, questioning." He raised his eyebrows. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means what it says. I don't know my sexual preferences yet." I said coolly.

"What about crushes? You've had a crush on someone before right?" Craig asked. I knew he was trying to help me. I shook my head, I had never really had a crush on anyone. "Oh."

"I don't mind too much" I said quickly, "It prevents me from dealing with heartbreak. Anyways you should finish so I can put it away." They finished and I put the paper away.

"What should we do now?" Kenny asked after everything was away. I was sitting on a pillow and the boys were on the bed. Craig and Tweek were leaning together and Kenny was sitting off to the side a little.

"I-I need to get c-coffee." Tweek said.

"I'll go with you." I said. I had a few questions I wanted to ask each that I would only ask away from the others.

"Okay." Kenny said. "Craig and I will stay here and think of something to do when you get back."

Tweek and I climbed down the tree with me jumping down a little more than ten feet off the ground, I landed crouching slightly to absorb the impact. Tweek didn't jump down so he took a bit longer, I just leaned against a tree to watch him descend. We walked out of the woods in a comfortable silence.

"S-so why did y-you off… offer t-to take me?" I smiled at his knowing. "And don't tell m-me the 'I'm just b-being nice' bullshit on me."

"You're right." I hummed, "I actually wanted to talk to you and I want coffee too."

"You drink coffee?" I just nodded. "F-for how long?"

"On a daily basis since I was thirteen." I said. My phone buzzed causing me to jump. I pulled it out **dad**. It was a text telling me to come home in time for dinner. I replied quickly before looking back up at the blond.

"How's your arm?"

"w-what? Oh… um I g-guess it's o-okay." He pulled up his sleeves to show fading scars. I smiled at the boy. _I did something good for once_. "Thank you actually. Now Craig, Clyde, and Token regularly text me asking how I'm doing and I-I got rid of my knife." _I defiantly did a good thing._

"Hi son, come to work at the shop today?" The man asked as we entered. "Oh hello miss. Welcome to Tweek Bros. Coffee, what can I get you?"

Tweek and I got our coffee and a few pastries for everyone. As a way of congratulations to my new friend, I payed for everything.

We walked the rest of the way in silence sipping at out coffee. I took everything so Tweek could climb easier. I got up without too much trouble. Putting the coffee and pastries to the side. Kenny squealed with excitement when he saw the bag of treats, it caused me to laugh and almost fall off the ledge I was trying to pull myself up. I finally got up after I got myself calmed down a bit more.

"Don't eat them all." I said, "Some are for you to take home to Karen."

"Good idea." He was smiling through the cookie he was eating. "No wonder she loves you." I choked on my coffee. They all laughed at my reaction.

"What did you decide on doing while we were gone?" I broke the silence. We were all sitting in a circle. Craig and Kenny looked at each other with evil grins. Tweek looked scared and I just looked at them nervously.

"We decided we could play truth or dare." Kenny said. Tweek and I relaxed.

"Th-that doesn't s-sound too bad. I-I'm in."

"Whatever, but whatever happens in here stays in here." Everyone agreed and we started playing after setting up the rules. Craig went first.

"Okay, Tweek truth or dare?" He asked in a sly voice.

"Gah t-truth."

"This might sound cliché, but who do you like the most in our school?" Tweek immediately tensed up. I felt horrible seeing the look on his face.

"Y-you, you're my best friend." He said. I could tell he knew what Craig meant and that he was purposefully avoiding answering the way they wanted him to. No one pushed further.

"Um K-Kenny truth o-or dare?"

We played until it was time to go home. Craig walked Tweek home and I went home with Kenny.

"Bye Sam." Kenny said once we reached his house. I gave him a hug. Karen came out just as I was about to leave.

"Sam." I smiled at her voice. Karen is Kenny's little sister. She has light brown hair a little past her shoulder, her eyes are a beautiful blue like the sky on a summer day, and they shine with so much life. I turn around to see the smaller girl.

"Hi Karen. How are you?"

"I'm doing pretty good." She moved forward wrapping her arms around me. I returned the hug, lifting her off the ground slightly. It made her laugh her cute little laugh, just like a little kids; so full of happiness.

"Kenny I brought you some treats from the coffee shop." I say as she pulls away. Karen's smile widens.

"Thank you." She squealed. I smiled at her.

"No problem. See you later." I waved to Kenny and Karen before jogging home.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter will take place slightly in the future. I don't want to have too many filler chapters unless I don't have anything to write but I want to update. As always please leave a comment down below and subscribe to be the first to see videos. Oh wait I mean please review so I know what to fix and so I know who is enjoying my shity story.**


	5. Happy Birthday

It was around eleven o' clock when the firs message came in.

 **Message from: craig.t**

 **Hi Aless. I know I haven't talked to you in a while but I need your help with something. I'm a closeted bisexual and I'm falling in love with one of my best friends. I've liked him for years, but I've always tried to dismiss it as just being a faze or something else dumb. As the years pass I've fallen in love with him more. The only issue is that he is strait. I want to tell him how I feel but I don't want to ruin our friendship. Please help.**

I thought for a few minutes. _So Craig is falling for Tweek who assumes he's strait and we're the only people who know that Tweek is actually gay._

 **Message to: craig.t**

 **Hey Craig. I don't mind the absences, trust me people come and go; telling me their secrets and asking for help and then leaving. But now to the important stuff. You like your best friend, I'm guessing Tweek. First I have to ask, did he ever tell you he was strait? If he didn't he might actually just be in the closet. Maybe you should ask about his sexuality. –Aless**

A few minutes later Craig replied.

 **Message from: craig.t**

 **How did you know I was talking about Tweek?**

It's final Craig Tucker likes Tweek Tweak.

 **Message to: craig.t**

 **I've seen the way you two act. You're so close it just makes sense that he is your best friend.**

I didn't get any more messages that night from anyone in my grade. I texted Olivia, Ava, and Jayden until they had to go to bed. I sent them pictures of my friends they sent back what they've been doing back in Ohio.

I sat with Kenny, Stan, and Kyle at lunch like normal. I was looking around the room like always, but today I saw Craig looking around. I remembered what I told him yesterday.

"What are you doing later?" Stan asked me. I shrugged. "No idea. It depends on the weather." I said. "If it's clear I might go to the park." Kenny was sitting next to me talking to Stan and Kyle.

"How is your girlfriend?" Kenny asked.

"Good." Stan answered. "Do either of you like anyone?" I shrugged. Kenny nodded a slight blush on his face.

When I got home I saw both of my parents in the kitchen. I wasn't exactly shocked because they took the day off and asked if I wanted to skip school; I declined for a few reasons. I didn't want to miss a day of school and I didn't want to have a whole day with my parents. We ate dinner and had chocolate cake for desert. After a while I looked out at the night sky.

"I'm going out for a bit." I said getting up.

"Where are you going?" My dad asked curiously. We were all sitting on the couch watching _The_ _100_. I pointed out the window at the sky. "Okay, have fun." I gave them hugs goodbye before heading to the park. I laid down on a bench and stared at the sky. It was a clear night making it perfect for stargazing. I was tracing Orion when a raven haired boy blocked my sight of the constellation.

"Hey Craig." I said dropping my hand. I moved and sat up. "What are you doing here?"

"The same reason you are." He retorted sitting down next to me. "It's a beautiful night for stargazing. What were you tracing?"

"Orion."

The noirette looked up humming as he spotted the cluster of stars. He pointed to another constellation.

"What's that one?" he asked I couldn't tell so I just shrugged. "It's Canis Major." He said.

"I'm not too good with all of the constellations." I admitted. I turned around when I heard footsteps behind us. "Hi Tweek."

He waved before sitting next to Craig.

"What are you two doing?" Tweek asked. He leaned against Craig. I saw the raven blush slightly.

"Stargazing." Craig replied in his nonchalant way.

"All we need is Kenny and it'll be a party." I joked.

"Yah, it would." Craig said seriously. I heard the sound of footsteps again so I turned to greet the person. I smirked as I recognized the blond.

"Speak of the devil." I said slyly. He smiled, the other teens turned to the approaching blond.

"Aww. You were talking about me?" He said sarcastically, "Was it about how devilishly handsome I am?" We all laughed at that.

"Not far off." I joked, "It's not a bad topic." He blushed when I said that.

"So wanna head to the hideaway?" Tweek asked. We all nodded getting up. "I'll hng race you there." Tweek said once Craig and I were standing. I smiled as we all ran off. It didn't take long for me to get in the lead, Craig, Tweek, and Kenny were neck-and-neck. Kenny and Tweek do track in the spring and are both hurdlers, so when the fallen trees started popping up they pulled ahead of Craig who didn't have very much experience. I never was a hurdler when I ran track, but I grew up running around the woods. Kenny and Tweek got to the tree shortly after me. Kenny jumped up using his height to his advantage to catch me already climbing. In the end I got up first, Tweek was second because Kenny lost his grip and fell back down, Kenny came in third, and Craig was last.

The treehouse looked different from when I first brought the boys up here. Now I have another mattress and a few sleeping bags, there is a soft rug in the middle of the room, there were drawings and pictures covering the walls, there were glow stars and battery powered lights on the ceilings, I had a jar with some bills in it for whoever slept there so they could get breakfast in the morning, and in between the two beds was a small plastic storage space. It was color coordinated for each person, Craig had blue, Tweek had green, Kenny had orange, and I had purple they held clothes, hairbrushes, and anything else we might need. It now resembled a small cabin with the "beds" next to each other with the storage unit separating them. The piggy bank rested on top of the storage unit. I sat on the bed against the wall with Kenny while Tweek and Craig sat on the one across from us.

"We did a hng good job on this." Tweek commented looking around in the soft glow from the lights overhead. We all agreed, it took us some time but the end result was defiantly worth it. I opened my bin taking out a notebook and a pen.

 **October 9, 2017**

 **Kenny M, Craig T, Tweek T, Sam F.**

Once I put our names and the date, I put the notebook back. I kept the pen out though I wasn't doing anything with it.

"What's new with you guys?" I asked sitting back down next to Kenny. "Any new _crushes_?" I said the last word in a seductive tone causing the boys to blush. Tweek tugged at the collar of his shirt, Craig tugged on his chullo, and Kenny pulled up his hood. _I have succeeded in making the boys uncomfortable._

"Gah N-not any new ones no." Tweek said. I know he likes Craig and I know Craig likes him. It makes me want to smack them upside the head to make them realize that they love each other. My phone rang causing Tweek to jump. I pulled out my phone, the number was foreign but the first three numbers were familiar. I knitted my brows together but answered the call anyways.

 _"_ _Hello?"_ the boy at the other end said. The voice was familiar but I couldn't tell who it was.

"Hello, who is this?" I asked. I heard a few small giggles on the other end. The giggles were all very familiar, I haven't heard them in a few years.

 _"_ _This is your therapist, you have anxiety."_ The boy said. I heard the kids on the other end laughing as I finally understood who I was talking to.

"First off, you're calling from Ohio and I'm in Colorado. Second, Noah pass the phone to Max." All of the kids gasp as I use the phone owners' name. My friends are all looking at me like I'm insane. "It's the house my brother lives in." I say simply.

 _"_ _Hello, this is Max Foel."_ It has been way too long since I've heard my brothers' voice.

"Hey bud." I whispered. I laughed at his small scream. "How's Ohio treating you?"

 _"_ _Sam oh my god, I haven't seen you since you dropped me off when I left."_ The brunette on the other end is talking way too fast, though I can't say I blame him. _"Are you still in the hell hole with mom and dad?"_

"Yah," I muttered bitterly. My friends looked up in confusion, Tweek screamed in fear at something and the others looked away. "How're you and Noah doing?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

 _"_ _Oh. I love him so much. He is so sweet to me."_ Max beamed. _"Have you gotten in a relationship?"_

"Nope." I answered.

 _"_ _I've been gone for over three fucking years and you've sill never been in a relationship."_ The shock in Max's voice made me startlingly angry. The boys all look scared of me.

"What is wrong with you three?" I finally ask. I normally have control over my emotions so my anger is confusing me.

"Gah y-your nhg eyes a-are red." Tweek stammers. I cock my head to the right.

"You're scared of my eyes because they appear red?" I question. "That's a fairly normal thing for me. My eyes appear red due to lighting and how dark they currently are." I state, finally understanding his fear.

"O-oh, sorry Sam." Tweek looked extremely embarrassed at his mistake. I smiled at him to let him know I'm not mad at him.

 _"_ _Hey Sam. Did you forget about me?"_ sighing at my little brother's voice I put the phone on speaker.

"No, but now all of my friends can hear you." I retort. Max snickers on the other end of the phone.

 _"_ _Hey fuckers."_ Max says. I slap my forehead with the palm of my hand, holding it there I sigh. My friends all laugh at my brother's crude greeting.

"You have wonderful language." Kenny jokes.

 _"_ _I learn from the best."_ Max refers to my older sister.

"I've n-never heard Sam swear." Tweek states. "M-maybe I have. Oh god did you and gah I just f-forgot?" I laugh at the blonds freak out.

"No I've never swore. He's referring to our sister." I reassure him.

 _"_ _I have to go, oh but h-"_ I turn off speaker phone before Max can get out the rest of his sentence. I knew exactly what he was going to say and I didn't want my friends to hear it.

"Thanks Max. Good night." He clicked to end the call and I put my phone away. The voice was telling me things that I was trying to ignore.

"Why did you take the phone off speaker so quickly?" Craig demands. I ignored him as best as I could.

"I didn't want you to hear what he said, it's personal."

"N-no it's your hn birthday." I glared at Tweek.

"That _IS_ personal" I hissed _._ Craig glared at me.

"Oh. Why didn't you tell us?" Kenny askes. "Never mind, we need to celebrate." A sharp pain went through my ribcage. I winced grabbing my right ribs with my left arm.

"A-are you okay Sam?" Tweek asked. I looked up nodding.

"Yeah just a bit of pain in my ribs."

"Do you want me to see if anything's wrong?" Kenny asked. I heard all about how he used to be a whore.

"No I get them all the time. Apparently it's because my ribs are visible but I don't know."

We went silent so I started playing with the pen- marker thing I was holding.

"Hey," Craig said, "You should give us all tattoos." Everyone looked at him. Kenny looked pleased with the idea, but Tweek looked kind of scared.

"Only if you want me to." I mumbled.

"Th-they won't be permanent… right?" I nodded.

I did a few constellations for Craig, Coffee with a rose wrapped around it spiraling up, and angel wings for Kenny. All of the boys seemed fairly pleased with my artwork.

"Your turn." Craig said. I pulled my sleeve up to show a few inches of my left wrist.

"Gah you c-can't put it there!" Tweek Cried, "You'll get ink poisoning."

"Tweek, I've been a swimmer for years." I said, "I will survive." I always wrote on my wrists and hands because I could write small and it would shut up the boys asking who's phone number I had gotten. I drew a diamond on the left of my wrist drawing a line the length of my wrist. Then I drew the bit it was two lines connected by a slightly curved line. At the two prongs I made two circles filling in the tip and shaft of the object, I made the diamond bow thick but blank with a few black lines cutting through it. Finally, I took out a colored pen making the two circles emerald green and the blank parts of the bit randomly colored blood red and process blue. Once I finished I showed the boys.

"It's a key?" Kenny asked.

"Yep. It is really important to me." I hummed. I was proud of my work. The key truly meant a lot to me.

"Well now that we all have tattoos we're proud of let's get some sleep." Craig stated. We all nodded crawling under the covers of our beds. Kenny and I shared the one we were sitting on and Craig shared the other with Tweek.

 **A/N: Sorry about not updating for so long. I've been writing but I continuously forget to actually post what I write. I also tried to introduce Max in some way. Last I did the eye thing for a reason, they will be important soon. I'll try to upload again soon but I make no promises.**


	6. Halloween Party

It was still dark out when I woke up, I heard the sound of footsteps outside. I looked out the hatch and saw a red haired girl walking quickly and looking around frequently.

"Craig." She called out. "Goddamn it. Craig." I realized that the girl is probably his little sister. I change my shirt and put on a black sweatshirt. I grabbed some money before slipping out of the treehouse silently.

"Hello." I said as I caught up to the girl. She was a few inches taller than me despite her being a few years younger. She spun around quickly, I just barely dodged her fist.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Are you Craig's little sister?" I asked avoiding her question. She nodded raising her middle finger to me.

"Yah, he never came home last night." She hissed.

"Oh sorry about that." She looked at me with a shocked expression. "He was with Kenny, Tweek, and me last night."

"Oh, are you Sam then?" I bit my lip nodding. "Where is he?"

"Sleeping. What's your name?"

"Tricia" I smiled. "Can you tell him to come home?"

"Yah, he'll go home after breakfast." We left the woods and went our separate ways, she headed home and I headed to Tweek Bros. I got two coffees, danishes, scones, brownies, and cake pops.

The boys were still asleep when I got back. Tweek was curled up facing Craig who was curled around Tweek with his arm over Tweek. I took a picture of the sleeping boys, smiling at how adorable they looked. I wanted to cry knowing that they cared so deeply for each other but were too afraid to tell their true feelings.

I opened the shutters to the window fully allowing the morning sunlight to come through. It was beautiful to see this sometimes when I would come here with the others, it was one of the good things about me not being able to sleep very much. The beams of light made Kenny shine. I always wake Craig and Tweek before Kenny, knowing how that'll go down. I sat cross legged in front of the sleeping boys. I rubbed the exposed part of Tweek's back waking him softly.

"'Morning Tweek." I whispered softly to the blond. He smiled but didn't move. "He's not going to wait forever." I whispered. Tweek turned bright red at my words.

"How did you find out?" Tweek mumbled.

"It's fairly obvious." I replied. "You should tell him." Tweek looked shocked at my knowledge of his feelings. He nodded instead of speaking. Tweek turned back to Craig, waking him up softly. Once they weren't snuggling, I turned to Kenny ruffling his strawberry blond hair to wake him.

"Hey Sam." He greeted smiling up at me. He sat up, shielding his eyes from the morning sun. "What'd ya get?"

"Food." I answered vaguely. He narrowed his eyes in mock anger. I handed Tweek his coffee, I had asked his parents what his favorite kind of coffee was; it was normal coffee with chocolate stirred into it. I had gotten caramel coffee (the coffee beans are mixed with caramel before brewed) I had always enjoyed the taste of caramel. I took out napkins, handing them out to everyone. Kenny opened the bag pulling out a danish and a cake pop, Craig grabbed a danish, and Tweek got a brownie.

"Why'd you get me this?" Tweek asked holding up his coffee. The Craig and Kenny looked at Tweek with slightly shocked faces.

"Your parents said it was your favorite." I replied meekly.

"Thank you." I smiled.

We were silent while the boys ate and I sipped on my coffee. After a while Tweek and Craig decided to leave. I gave Tweek a wink letting him know that this was the perfect time to tell him. He turned a light pink but nodded. Kenny looked at me but didn't question what was going on. We left shortly after, going our separate ways.

My phone buzzed next to me. I looked away from my computer at the name **Tweek T.** I smile.

"Hey bud." I answered. I put the phone on speaker turning back to my computer to answer the recent message from Eric Cartman.

 **Message from: eric_cartman**

 **I've heard that you help a lot of people so I was wondering if you could help me. I'm in love with a boy and I don't know what to do. He thinks I hate him and I'm always mean to hide my feelings but I don't know how to tell him.**

 _"_ _Hey Sam."_ Tweek greeted, _"What're you d-doing?"_

"I'm writing. What's up?"

 _"_ _N-not much… I uh thank you."_ I looked at the phone.

"For what?"

 _"_ _You got me and Craig together. W-when you told me I should tell him… I-I hn did, and well h-he loves me back."_ I felt my heart melt at Tweek's glee.

"Congrats."

 _"_ _What arg are you writing?"_

"Cartman."

 _"_ _Why?"_

"Not important."

 _"_ _You should sit with us at lunch."_

"I don't know how Clyde and Token would feel about that"

 _"_ _I can ask."_ Wow Tweek can be persistent if he wants.

"Sorry Tweek." Tweek sighed in defeat. "Maybe another time." We hung up before I turned back to Erick's message.

 **Message to: eric_cartman**

 **This will be a bit harder because I don't know who you like, though I'm guessing it's Kyle, and I haven't gotten anything or heard anything about anyone liking you. –Aless**

School is as boring as ever. The teacher is telling us bullshit and I can sense someone staring at me. It's either Damien or Eric because they are the only two students to my left, out of my peripherals. I glance at the clock, letting out a small sigh of relief. The bell for lunch will ring in exactly thirteen seconds. I slide my belongings into the bag to my left. I also take this time to look at who was staring at me the entire class, it's Damien. I hurry out of the room though I know he's following me when I can still feel his eyes on me. I put my stuff in my locker sighing as I close it.

"Hi Damien. What's up?" I asked, looking at my locker.

"Why are you here?"

"To get an education." I answered slightly confused.

"You know what I mean." Damien growls. I decide to get under his skin a bit.

"You caught me." I sigh, "I'm actually here to get you and Pip together. I can't believe how easily you saw through my disguise." Damien's scarlet eyes darken and he produces a fireball. I stare at the fire, its warm glow is actually very pretty. Damien puts out the fire so I look back up at him.

"Tell me why you're really here." Damien demanded.

"My dad got a job. Now I live here." I said.

"Go back to Hell." Damien commanded. Annoyance bubbles inside me, I need to get to lunch soon.

"I'd have to go there once before I can go back." I inform the demon as I start walking down the hall. I can hear Damien's feet as he follows. The few remaining students are giving us strange looks.

"I'm not convinced." Damien teased. I finally snapped, spinning around I stopped the antichrist and shoved out my arm to him.

"I'm alive." I growled. Damien raised an eyebrow at me, but ignores my hand entirely.

"So what?" He asked, "Pip's an angel and he's alive, Kenny's something and he's currently alive." I enter the cafeteria and scan the large room for my group. I see them with Craig's group of friends and Butters it even looks like Cartman got away from his girlfriend for today. I walk over with Damien still trailing behind me. I sit at the only empty seat in between Kenny and Eric. Damien stands behind me in what I can only guess is a quiet rage. The boys across from me are looking at him.

"Will you go away if I meet you after school?" I sigh. I turn around just enough to see the antichrist nod. I look at the boys at my table. Stan, Kyle, Butters, and Eric are on my side. Jimmy, Token, Clyde, Craig, and Tweek sit on the other.

"Hng What the fuck did he w-want?" Tweek asks looking at me then at the raven across the room.

"He was just saying a bunch of nonsense." I reassure the boys. The boys all get into their own conversations and I sit and listen to them all. Tweek is telling Craig about underpants gnomes, Token is talking to Clyde about some kind of party, Stan and Kyle are talking about having a sleep over, and Butters and Kenny are talking about other things. Cartman is shoving food into his mouth and Jimmy is reading a joke book. The table goes silent and I can hear a few pairs of heels click across the tile floor. Everyone at the table looks over at the approaching girls. I can recognize them all fairly well. Wendy is wearing a purple shirt with black skinny jeans; her long black hair is flowing behind her as she walks. Bebe is wearing a bright red blouse, matching heels and a slightly shorter than knee length black skirt. Her curly hair goes halfway down her back. Heidi is wearing an olive green sweater and dark blue skinny jeans; her sandy brown bangs are pushed to the right. Red is wearing a light blue blouse and black skinny jeans; her shoulder length red hair is pulled back in two braids along the side of her head. Wendy walks over giving Stan a kiss on the cheek before turning to me.

"Hey Sam," Wendy greets. Her voice is high pitched but is very nice, "Can we talk to you?"

"Sure." I smile getting up. We walk into the hallway.

"So you've been hanging out with boys the whole time you've been here." Wendy says.

"Well… yah." I say.

"We've come to save you." Wendy states. I let out a small giggle. "I don't know how you survived just guys since school started."

"They talked to me so I stuck with them." I explain quietly.

"We're all friends here." Wendy said, "If you ever want you can always come sit with us."

"Okay." We all went back to the cafeteria before going our separate ways.

"So what'd I miss?" I ask as I sit.

"Not much." Token claims, "We were talking about relationships because Heidi just broke up with Cartman. Now we're talking about who we like." I looked at all of the boys.

"Sounds fun," I say. "Who's next?"

"We just started so I guess you."

"Easy." I state. "Nobody, you all suck."

"I don't want to go yet." Kenny whines. "Make one of them go." He pointed at Craig and Tweek. I let out a puff of air through my nose.

"Fine," Token sighs, "How about you Tweek?" Tweek's cheeks turned a light pink color. His eyes are darting around the room. Craig bumps him lightly and nods a bit.

"Well I-I'm actually in a gha relationship." Tweek mutters. Everyone looks at the blond in shock.

"Who's the lucky girl and why didn't you tell us?" Clyde asks.

"W-well first off it happened recently and second I'm dating a boy." Tweek explains. A few boys gasp in shock at the knowledge that he's dating a boy.

"Who is it?" Kyle asks. Tweek turns a light pink before turning to Craig and planting a light kiss to his cheek. More gasps are heard, some not even from our table now.

"Are we all finding this out at the same time?" Kenny asks. Tweek seemed to think for a moment before nodding. I smirk at him as a reminder that I was the first to know. Craig notices my smirk and gives me a weird look.

 _"_ _I knew the day he asked you."_ I mouth to him. Craig nods in understanding.

"Why do you always communicate like that?" Kenny asks. "You did that on the tenth to T-" He goes silent. Everyone seems to understand his realization.

"You knew didn't you." Cartman accuses me.

"Oh my god. We have a genius." I joke.

"How fucking long." Kenny asks.

"I've known they like each other for a while but I knew they were dating since the tenth." I answer quietly.

"We've only been dating since the tenth." Craig states.

"Trust me I know." I answer sarcastically.

"You told him didn't you?"

"I only helped." I answer.

"How much did you tell him?"

"I only said you wouldn't wait forever." I reply putting my arms up in mock defense.

"Well... thank you." Craig answers. I smile slightly and nod.

"Wait," Stan intervenes, "Does that mean that Tweek asked Craig out?" All three of us nod. The boys around us let out a laugh. Tweek is dark red by this point. The bell rings ending the period. I stand and hurry to my locker.

* * *

Damien is near the Goth kids when I exit the school. I walk over, ignoring the kids calling me a conformist.

"What's up?" I ask as I walk up to Damien.

"Let's walk while I fill you in." The noirette says, pushing off the school.

We walk as Damien explains a lot of things. After a few hours I bid Damien farewell and promise to meet him at the park after school.

~Large time skip~

-Craig

Kenny, Tweek and I are all sitting in the treehouse. Sam promised to be here soon but she's running late. We all jump at the sudden noise on the roof, it's probably just some snow falling from an overhead branch. Sam's head pops through the window.

-Sam

I flip my upper half over the roof of the treehouse. My hair hangs around my head as I look at the fear on my friends faces. Within a few seconds Craig's middle finger is extended to me.

"Hey." I greet I flip the rest of my body over and slip through the window.

"How'd you get up there?" Kenny asks. I don't answer, instead I go over and fill my initials in the notebook. **October 30- TT, CT, KM, SF.** I close the notebook and put it away. "You couldn't have climbed. Wait did you get here before us and decide to scare us?"

"No," I answer, "I used my abilities." The boys all give me confused looks so I turn my eyes scarlet. None of them have a reaction.

"Your eyes are red again." Craig states.

"I know."

"You said it was lighting."

"I thought it was." I answer honestly.

"Wait," Kenny says, "Is that why you've been hanging out with Damien?"

"Yes sir." I answer.

"What can you do?" Tweek asks.

"If you're talking about powers. I can teleport, set things on fire, control people, go down and back, and fly." I answer. "So what's been going on with you guys?"

"Not much." Kenny answers.

"Who's ready for Token's Halloween party tomorrow night?" Craig asks.

"Me." We all respond.

When it started getting dark we decide to leave. I walk Kenny home before going to my own home.

* * *

8:15 p.m. I read on my alarm clock as I finished getting ready. I'm wearing a short sleeve dark grey t-shirt and black skinny jeans. My nails are painted black with little sparkles on them and my hair is curled. Like normal I'm not wearing any makeup. I put on a black coat and black boots before going out in the snow. The streets are fairly empty as I walk, I use the quiet to think about everything that's been going on. Token's house is full of colorful lights and decorations that probably cost a fortune. I walk inside and hang my coat up in the open closet. The smell of alcohol is extremely strong and the music is way too loud. I can see a group of teens drinking and talking nearby, they are all wearing costumes. I quickly make little crimson horns poke out of my hair on top of my head and I turn my eyes blood red before going in further. My horns are smooth and curved slightly; they come to a point and are only about two inches long. I walk into the kitchen where the smell of alcohol is the strongest. I'm not going to drink but I don't know my way around so I want to find a friend. I continue around and find a staircase that leads to the basement. As I walk down the music gets louder, there are a few kids passed out on the stairs. Once I'm at the bottom I look around to see if I can find people I know. Wendy is dancing with her friends, Stan is at the bar that's down here, Kyle seems to be talking to Stan, and Cartman is looking at Kyle from a distance. I walk over to Eric, leaning against the wall; he doesn't seem to notice me.

"Hey Eric." I say after a while. He turns to look at me.

"Oh hi Sam," Eric says, "What's up?"

"Not much. Just trying to make it through tonight." I reply, "How about you?"

"I'm acting like a lovesick puppy."

"I noticed." Eric looks at me with a slightly shocked face.

"You did?"

"Of course." I say, "I notice everything."

"Is that why you're so quiet?"

"Kind of."

"Hey fellas." Butters yells over the music.

"Hi Butters." Eric and I reply in unison. Butters is holding a red solo cup though I can't see what's inside.  
"What are you drinking?" I ask.

"Oh just water." He replies. Butters' baby blue eyes are scanning the room around us. "Have you seen Kenny?"

"Not yet." I answer.

I look around and see Craig and Tweek dancing. I watch as Tweek dances around, his eyes are closed and his arms are raised over his head, showing a bit of his wrists. I watch Craig as he wraps his arms around Tweek's waist, Tweek's arms move to rest on the flaps of Craig's chullo. Their hips move in sync as they dance. It's really cute to watch Tweek so care free for once. My horns disappear again but I keep my eyes red. I take a few pictures so I will always have these moments with me. The song ends a few minutes later and Craig and Tweek stop dancing. They come over with large smiles on their faces and I can't hold back my own.

"You look like you were enjoying yourselves." I say as the boys walk up. Tweek blushes a bit.

"It was a lot of fun." Tweek says, "What have you been up to?"

"Not much. I talked to Eric for a bit and watched you dance." I answer nonchalantly.

"Your eyes are red." Tweek blurts out.

"Yah, I had my horns out for a while."

"You have horns?" Craig asks.

"Horns and wings." I say, "I can grow them if you want."

"I'm good." Tweek says hurriedly. I let out a little giggle.

"I'm going outside for a bit." I say, "The smell of alcohol is way too strong." I turn on my heel and head upstairs. After a few minutes of searching I walk outside. What I'm greeted with makes me wish I was still inside.

A few feet in front of me is Butters standing over a sprawled out Kenny. Blood is pooled around Kenny and soaking Butters' sneakers. Butters isn't crying, he doesn't have any reaction on his face at all. The scent of blood is extremely strong and it only gets stronger as I get closer. I approach Butters and reach out to comfort him. As soon as my hand touches the blond, he breaks. Butters wraps his arms around me as he cries on my shoulder.

"I-I loved him a-and now he's gone and-and I never even got to tell him." Butters sobbed as he spoke. I have to fight back my tears, I have to be strong right now. After a while of Butters sobbing on my shoulder he lifted his head. His eyes are red and puffy and he's shaking slightly.

"Would you like me to take you home?" I ask in a whisper. Butters nods so I take his hand and walk him home.

I collapse on my bed the moment I get to my room and cry myself to sleep.

 **A/N: Yep I got a bit deep here at the end. Don't worry, Kenny will return soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

I walk into the school like I didn't see my dead friend yesterday. I walk to first period and freeze. Kenny is standing with his friends alive. It's like yesterday didn't happen. I walk over waving as the boys turn to me. I'm still looking at Kenny, I feel a little nauseous.

"H-hi guys." I greet quietly. My voice is higher pitched than normal. Kenny's smile falters for a moment before returning. "How did you guys enjoy Token's party?" Kenny's face falls. I knew I didn't imagine it.

"It was good." Kyle says.

"I don't remember most of last night." Stan admits.

"I wonder why." I joked, the sarcasm so clearly there.

"You heard?"

"No, I saw."

"Wait, you were there?" I sigh. I know Stan is more intelligent than this. Craig, Tweek, and Token enter and come over.

"Hey sexy." Kenny says in a sensual tone. He rubs his fingers over Craig's biceps lightly. Craig lets out a warning growl and I can't help but laugh.

"Fuck off McCormick." Craig snaps. Everyone gets into conversations, well everyone but Kenny.

"You okay?" I ask, looking at Kenny's less than happy face.

"What? Oh… yah I'm fine." Kenny shrugs. I knit my eyebrows together.

"Don't lie to me." I say. "I don't like liars."

"It's just when you mentioned last night, I…" Kenny trails off.

"I did that on purpose." I confess, "I wanted to see if I lost my mind."

"What?" Kenny almost yells. The other boys look at him in slight shock. They turn back to their conversations after a moment.

"Yesterday I saw your dead body. This morning here you are alive and well." I explain, "I asked because I thought I lost my mind."

"Oh." Is all Kenny says.

The bell rings so we all go to our seats. The teacher enters the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Hello students." Mrs. Mallory says. "Due to none of you ever wanting to listen to me, the class will start by everyone getting new seats." Everyone groaned. Tweek had a look of pure terror on his face. He needs Craig. Mrs. Mallory walked down the rows saying kids' names at their seats. I still ended up in the back of the room. I sat to the right of a boy with sand colored hair. Tweek was put directly in front of me, and Craig was put all the way across the room. The teacher truly is an idiot. Nobody can calm Tweek like Craig and coffee can only do so much. I can calm him about as well as Clyde can.

Tweek periodically takes large gulps of coffee from his thermos and had his occasional twitches.

"Stop your damn twitching before I make you." The boy next to me threatens. Tweek lets out a frightened squeak.

"Leave him alone." I say quietly.

"What did you say to me?" The boy asks. I turn to him, catching a glimpse at his paper _Chance Deaton_ is the name written at the top.

"I told you to leave him alone." I say. Chance's eyes lock with mine. They are an icy olive color. I can see bits of stubble on his chin.

"What, do you like him or something?" He teases.

"Yes." I state. I'm getting annoyed with this kid now.

"You do know he's a fag right?" Chance asked. "He's dating the faggot over there."

"Of course I know they're together." I answered. I took a glance at Craig who was looking at Tweek. I looked at Tweek who was looking down. Even from behind him I could tell he was blushing.

The bell rang and I quickly put my things away. The sooner I got away from Chance the better. Tweek and I went over to Craig and Token. We all walk over to math together despite how short the walk is.

 **~One week time skip~**

Craig looks worried as he runs up to me. He has his phone in his hand, Craig has a deep frown in place of his normally uncaring face.

"What's wrong Craig?" I ask.

"I-it's Tweek." The noirette answers breathlessly.

"Where is he?" I question. My fear is growing at an alarming rate.

"I d-don't know. He wasn't at the treehouse like he said he would be." My eyes widen.

"I'll be back." I say hurriedly.

"Where are you going?"

"To the treehouse. If he was there he put in his name. If he never made it his name won't be in." I explain before disappearing. I reappear at the treehouse. I quickly flip through the book. I thought my heart stopped when I didn't see Tweek's name in the book. I returned to the school and made it to class just before the bell. Craig looked at me hopefully I just shook my head as I walked to my seat. I saw the tear roll down his cheek at my news.

"Looks like the spas isn't here today." Chance said happily. It took every ounce of strength I had not to punch his lights out.

"Shut up." I growled lowly.

"Why? You can't honestly like a faggot." Chance sounded slightly shocked.

"I can and I do." I answered. "Now shut up before I shut you up."

"Ha. What can you do?" He teased, "You're just a little girl." That did it. I made my right hand face towards Chance. His papers burst into flame. Chance let out a startled cry as he fell back in his seat while trying to get away. I heard a loud sound as his head hit the floor. Everyone turned to see what was going on. Craig and Kenny were staring at me instead of the fallen teen.

"What the hell was that?" Kenny asked as we left the classroom. Chance had been taken to the nurses' office when he fell.

"He was making fun of Tweek," I said, "It made me angry."

"He deserves it." Craig muttered.

As soon as school ended our group got together to look for Tweek. Craig, Kenny, Clyde, Token, Stan, Kyle, Eric, Butters, Jimmy, Timmy, Wendy, Bebe, Red, Nichole, and Heidi. We split into groups of four. Craig was with Clyde, Token, and Butters. Kenny was with Stan, Kyle, and Jimmy. Cartman was with Timmy, Red, and Bebe. I was with Wendy, Heidi, and Nichole. I called Damien before we left and asked if he, Philip, Christoph, and Gregory could keep an eye out for Tweek. He agreed if I promised to visit him in Hell more often. My group searched the woods. I told them I would use the trees to get a better look at certain places. The girls all agreed and I took off. As soon as I was away from them I grew my wings and flew around the woods. I got a call from Wendy around three. She had found a cave but I was the only one brave enough to enter. I walked in thanking my ability to see in the dark. I went deep into the cave and found an open area. It looks like an old mine with the wooden beams and piles of ground up stone. Sadly no body is in the cave. I tell the girls that the cave was empty. We search until the sun is too low for us to continue. I didn't want to stop searching, I don't think anyone wanted to stop, but we had to. Both of my parents were in the kitchen when I got home. They rushed over to me when the door closed.

"Where were you?" Mom asked. She had a worried expression on her face. Her hands were cupped on my cheeks.

"We were searching for Tweek." I clarified, "He went missing and we've all been looking for him."

"Oh." Was all mom said. I went up to my bedroom and got on my laptop. I searched for every recent missing persons case near Colorado. Then, I looked at human trafficking records near Colorado. I put my findings on a google doc. I continue working because I know that I won't be getting any sleep tonight. At about eleven thirty my phone rings. I know by the song that it's Craig.

"Hey Craig." I answer the phone.

"Hi." Craig still has that worried sound in his voice, "Did you guys find anything while you were searching?"

"No, I'm sorry." I apologize, "I haven't stopped looking though. I'm searching for missing persons cases and human trafficking spots so I have an idea of where I can look tomorrow."

"Th-thank you." Craig is on the verge of tears. "For h-helping me."

"Of course." I whisper. I can hear a sob escape Craig on the other side of the phone. The noirette's sobs become a cry. I teleport outside of Craig's house and fly up to his room, then I teleport into his room. I walk over and wrap an arm around Craig. He looked at me through his tears, his blue eyes are shinny.

"S-Sam?" Craig asks. Before I can do anything Craig is crying on my shoulder. I rub circles in his back to calm him a bit.

"We'll find him." I promise quietly.

Craig ends up falling asleep on my shoulder. I move slowly, laying him down on his pillow. I take off his shoes, socks, hat, and jacket before pulling a navy blue blanket up to his chin. Just as I'm about to leave the door opens and a tall blond woman looks in.

"Oh, hello." The woman says. There is a bit of shock in her voice.

"My apologies Mrs. Tucker." I whisper so I don't wake the giant behind me.

"There's no need to apologize," She says. "He's been having a rough day. Do you know what happened? He refuses to tell me."

"Tweek went missing last night." I explain. Shock and sadness cross her face. "He's really worried."

"Thank you for helping him." Mrs. Tucker says. She leads me downstairs. "Oh, um you never told me your name."

"It's Sam." I say before leaving.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally something is actually happening. I might do a bit of Tweeks point of view just so the story will have something going on.**


	8. Chapter 8

-Tweek

I open my eyes as I wake up. I can't see though. I blink a few times in an attempt to get use to the darkness. My arm twitches making a loud, metallic sound ring out. It echoed throughout the dark room I'm in. I become more aware of my surroundings. I can tell that my hands are cuffed at the head of a metal bed that I'm sitting on. My feet are tied to the foot of the bed with rope. My fear is growing with the time I'm stuck here. After what feels like forever I can hear the sound of a door opening and closing. My shaking is at a point of where I'm basically vibrating. I hear the scuff of boots on the floor. The sound stops right in front of the bed.

"W-who are hng y-you?" I force myself to ask.

"None of your concern faggot." The voice replies. It's a man's voice. The man hits me in the head. "Stop shaking, I haven't even done anything yet." I try and fail to stop shaking so much. I can see the silhouette of the man. He's big and looks strong though that could just be his clothes.

"Come here." The man growls lowly.

"I-I can't gah move." I say.

"Oh, right." The man moves undoing the ropes on my legs first. He moves up to my arms. "Don't even think about running." He warns. I can smell alcohol on his hot breath. I let out a squeak instead of responding. As soon as he finishes, I curl up at the head of the bed. He moves to sit at the foot of the cot.

"Where a-am I?" I squeak.

"Not important." The man grunts. I hear the sound of a zipper and the man lifts himself for a moment before falling heavily. I have a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I stay curled up. _Maybe I can fit in as a pillow if I stay still enough._ The thought is dumb but I don't care. "Come here." The shadow man commands. I don't move. "Fine, then this is going to hurt a lot more." The man grabs my ankle dragging me over to him. I let out a terrified cry. He grabs the waistband of my jeans with one hand and uses the other to unbutton my pants.

"St-stop it." I cry in protest.

"Then listen to me." He hisses. "I will give you one more chance to do as I tell you." I nod furiously, hoping he can see me. He seems to because he lets me go. "Good." I rock back and forth to calm my nerves.

"Why a hng am I here?" I ask tentatively.

"Shut up." The man barks. My fear tells me to shut up, but I need answers.

"A-answer my qu-" I'm cut off when the man slaps me across the face. Tears filled my eyes, threatening to spill over.

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The man roars. I wince, curling up. I'm shaking violently now. "You just wasted you're second chance." He adds. I quiver more vigorous. I try to move, to avoid punishment. He doesn't move as I get off the bed, or when I start feeling for the door to escape. I'm leaning on the wall so I don't get lost in the darkness. I fall as the wall disappears. The sound of me hitting concrete reverberates around the room. I scramble to my feet, moving away. I hit something that is soft but hard at the same time. _Shit._ The figure grabs my wrists as I attempt to wriggle free.

"P-please." I plea. It's so quiet I don't know if he can hear me. Either he didn't or he just doesn't care because he drags me over to the bed, throwing me on it painfully. I let out an involuntary shriek as I hit the mattress. I twist as the man grabs the waistband of my jeans. "S-stop ngh it." I cry. I know it won't help, but I don't want to give up yet. The man growls at me in warning. I still don't stop though. I have to escape. My captor moves, yanking on of my wrists and closing it in the thick cuffs. I stop moving; I know there's no point in trying to escape this room now. The man yanks down my pants and boxers; I let out a small yelp. He lifts my legs, moving closer to me. "Please d-don't." I beg.

"Might as well get used to the feeling if you want to continue being gay." The man claims. A large hand moves chaining my other hand. I feel too hopeless to protest. "Goddamn it. I can't get it up." The voice growls. I relax slightly. If he can't get an erection then I'm in the clear for now. "Looks you'll have to help me." I tense back up immediately. He moves quickly and is standing next to me within a few seconds. The man grabs my jaw in what I can only guess is an attempt to open my mouth. I keep my mouth shut until he hits a spot near my lower ear. One of his hands moves to my hair as he thrusts his dick in my mouth. I try to pull away, but the hand tangled in my curls is holding me in place. Since I can't move I do the only other thing I can to get him to let me go. I bite down, hard. The man cries out in pain, letting my hair go as he stumbles backwards.

"So we're doing this the hard way are we?" He growls. The venomous tone in his voice sends a tremor down my spine. I watch his shadowy figure bend down looking for something. The man stands with one arm out to the side slightly. It appears that one of his fingers is up. He flicks his wrist in a short movement; the object he's holding makes a click that sends shivers down my spine, my breath catches in my throat, and I start shaking so bad that the chains are making small metallic clinks. My captor is holding a knife. "It appears that you already know what this is." The man teases. I don't know how he can see me in the dark, maybe he knows by my rapid twitching. "You already used your second chance. So what to do now. Should I be generous and give you one more chance to do as I instruct? Or should I punish you for biting my dick and disobeying me?" I let out a small whimper.

"Please j-just let me go home." I beg. Hot tears roll down my cheeks. They splash onto my torso as I lay there waiting for whatever is coming next. The man sighs and I hear the click of the knife closing.

"If you disobey again I will hurt you." The man says moving onto the bed. After a few minutes of me crying silently the man grabs me. I shiver at the touch but I don't protest this time. I can't hold back my scream as the man pushes inside of me though. He doesn't seem to care however and continues to rape me. I grip the chains of the cuffs trying to pull away; instead the man tightens his grip on my hips and continues thrusting. I can smell the blood and feel the horrible sensation as he finishes inside of me. He pulls away, getting off the bed leaving me shaking and crying. I don't hear him leave but I know that he does. I curl up sobbing. I feel exhausted and I want to go home.

~ **One week later** ~

-Sam

We go home when it gets too dark for everyone to keep looking. Craig calls me asking if I've gotten any leads and I tell him no. I hate knowing how torn apart he is now. I stay up looking for Tweek and searching the internet for anything that may help.

I sit next to Cartman at lunch. Craig looks broken still and I don't know what I can do to help. For once I'm not listening to what everyone is saying. I can see them talk and move but I can't hear anything. I see Craig stand abruptly, fists raised as he glares at Eric. Cartman and Kyle both stand.

"He's not worth it Craig." I hear Kyle say. I can see the tears in Craig's eyes as he lowers his hands and runs out of the room. I glare at Eric for a moment before standing and following Craig. I follow his footsteps as he runs to the abandoned hallway and into the room behind the door. It's an old classroom, dust is covering everything and spider webs cover corners. Craig is curled up in one corner crying. I hurry over to him, kneeling in front of him.

"I w-want Tweek b-b-back." Craig sobs, "Why d-did he have to be t-taken from me a-as soon as I got him?" I place my hands on his knees. He jerks away from me. "Go away." He hisses.

"Everyone is worried about you." I say, "I'm worried and I'm not giving up. Not on you and not on Tweek." Craig looks up at me with watery eyes. "I promise that I will never give up on Tweek or you." Craig grabs me, yanking me into a bone crushing hug.

 **A/N: I know this chapter is shit, but I mainly wanted to focus on Tweek in it. Things will get better soon I promise, mainly because I don't have any ideas for what to do next.**


	9. Leaving

The dinner table is quiet as we eat. I'm not actually eating, just staring down at my untouched food.

"Sam, I want you to stop looking for Tweek." My dad says. I look up at him.

"Why?"

"It's tearing you apart and I want you to get better. From now on I want you to come home right after school."

"No way. I'm not giving up on Tweek." I almost yell. I stand abruptly, my dad mirroring my movements.

"He went missing in November, it's December. Face it, he's probably dead."

"He might still be alive." I protest, "And if there is a chance to find him then I won't give up." That did it for my dad because he lunged forward, grabbing my neck and pushing me against the wall. I clawed at his hand trying to breathe.

"YOU WILL FORGET ABOUT TWEEK TWEAK!" My father roared, flinging me to the ground. I stand and sprint out of the room. I lock the door and the hatch as I pass through. Zoe is laying on my bed when I come through. Her tail flicks lightly and she opens one of her peridot green eyes. I flop down next to her. Zoe climbs up on my chest, she rubbed her nose on my chin lightly.

"I love you baby girl." I whisper. I scratch under Zoe's ear, and burry my fingers in her long black hair. I fall asleep with Zoe on my stomach. I open my eyes when I awake. It's 00:27 on my phone. I sit up and see Zoe sleeping on my pillow. I put on a sweatshirt (it's dark green with 'PARK HIGH' in white on it) and head downstairs. My parents are shockingly still awake. They're fighting in the kitchen. I sit on the top stair to listen.

"I know but sometimes you go _too_ far." Mom says.

"I have to show that I'm in control somehow!" Dad shouts. _Is mom defending me?_

"A bruise is one thing, but cutting him with a knife is horrible." I shoot up immediately. Dad may abuse me but he would never be stupid enough to cut me. I pull out my phone and start a voice recording.

"He wasn't listening!" Dad argues back.

"You cut his dick." Mom cries.

"Yah and he's bit mine." Dad says.

"You're unbelievable." Mom mutters.

"If you think it's so wrong. Fine go to the police about it." Mom didn't respond, but I see as she leaves. She's heading towards me. I disappear to the basement to avoid both of my parents. Dad comes down the stairs, so I hide in a corner. He's mumbling to himself, it's too low to hear though. I watch as he opens a door under the stairs and disappears. He comes back out twenty minutes after he went down. He smells awful. I hurry to the door as soon as my dad is gone. I sneak down the stairs and into a stone room. It's a twelve by twelve room with only a rickety metal bed against the back wall. I walk over silently and see Tweek crying on the bed. His hands are chained at the head of the bed and his feet are tied up with rope, his pale skin is covered in cuts and bruises. I lean closer to inspect the cuffs so I will know how to open them. There is a small keyhole just like standard handcuffs. The only thing Tweek has on is an unbuttoned green shirt. The door opens across the room, I reluctantly disappear back to my room.

 **Sam: Hey, I know it's early and you're probably asleep. But I need you to come over tomorrow. It's important.**

 **Crag: Is it about Tweek?**

 **Sam: Yes.**

 **Craig: I'm coming over now.**

 **Sam: You can't. I'll text you later about it.**

 **Craig: This is about Tweek. I'm coming over now.**

 **Sam: I'm doing this for your own safety.**

 **Craig: What the fuck does that mean?**

 **Sam: Nothing. Just listen to me.**

 **Craig: Fine.**

I walk downstairs as my dad leaves for work. I go to the kitchen and get out the supplies for breakfast. I'm finishing the pancake batter when my mom comes downstairs.

"Hi honey." She says, pouring the rest of the coffee in the pot into her thermos. "Do you have plans for today?"

"Yep." I reply, placing strips of bacon and sausage in a pan, mom kisses me on my forehead before leaving for work. I finish the bacon, sausage, and most of the pancakes before taking my lock pick and heading downstairs. Tweek is sleeping when I go over to him. I untie the ropes and retie them after they're removed. Then, I unlock the cuffs and reclose them when his arms fall. Tweek wakes up when I pick him up, one hand is around his back, the other is under his knees. I quickly disappear to me room with Tweek held tightly to me. When we reappear I set Tweek on my bed. He blinks probably trying to get used to the light. Tweek looks up at me slightly confused at first before he jumps at me, tackling me.

"SAM! Thank you for being here." I chuckle lightly.

"No problem bud. Welcome back." I say. Tweek gets off of me and I stand. "I made breakfast."

"I can smell it." Tweek says. "Oh um c-can I shower. I hng feel d-disgusting."

"Sure. I'll get you some clothes to change into as well."

"Thanks." We go downstairs. Tweek gets in the shower and I go to his house (which is empty) and grab him clean clothes. I set his outfit outside the door and make some coffee. I take the food out of the oven where I was keeping it warm. I set up three table placements and pour two cups of coffee.

"Looks good." I jump at the sudden voice.

"Thanks." I pull out my phone to see a few missed calls from Craig. "Hey Craig's coming over and I want to surprise him."

"How so?"

"He doesn't know that you've been found." Tweek hums in approval.

"I'm in." just then the doorbell rings.

"Perfect timing." I leave Tweek in the kitchen as I let Craig in. "Hey."

"Let's get to work." I gesture to the kitchen and he leads the way. Craig appears shocked at the food. "What the-TWEEK!" Tweek throws his arms around Craigs' neck and Craig lifts Tweek kissing him. I smile lightly at the sight of them being reunited. Craig looks at me after a few minutes. "Thank you Sam."

"Let's eat." I say motioning to the table of food. Once we are finished the boys follow me upstairs and help me feed Zoe. Then, we go to the police station, Tweek tells them what happened and I turned my parents in. when asked I informed them that I had god parents who were to take care of me. Craig and Tweek didn't hear me telling them what I knew and I plan on keeping them out of it. Tomorrow I'll be going back to Ohio so I want to enjoy my last day here.

We're the last ones to Token's house. everyone's in the basement talking about where to look today when we arrive.

"There you guys are." Token says as we step in. Tweek's hidden behind us. "What took you so long?"

"We were searching." Craig lies. "We got a huge lead on Tweek." everyone comes over to hear about our "lead" on Tweek. Craig and I move over showing Tweek. "I think we got pretty far in our search." Craig jokes, everyone's faces turn from shocked to happy.

"Were the people who took you caught?" Kyle asks.

"Hng yah. S-Sam turned them in. she k-knew what they looked like." Tweek claims. My heart feels heavy in my chest but I give a small smile.

"We need to celebrate." Bebe says. We all agree. I go over to where Eric is leaning against the wall.

"Hey Eric." I say. He looks over at me after a moment.

"Hi Sam."

"What's wrong?" I ask looking at his gloomy expression.

"I don't want to talk about it in front of the others." I grab his hand and drag him upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Kenny shouts to us.

"We'll be back in a bit." I shout back. We take a few twisty hallways and go into an empty room. "Okay what's going on?"

"K-Kyle and Heidi a-are -hick- together." Cartman sobs. "He w-won't love me a-and I can't tell him."

"I'm sorry Eric." I say.

"You helped Craig and Tweek got together." Cartman claims, "So you should be able to help me get Kyle… right?" I sigh and sit down against the wall.

"It's not that simple Eric. They both already had feelings for each other. I don't think Kyle likes you like that." I explain. I feel a presence nearby and stand quickly.

"Wha-"

"Stay quiet." I hiss. I leave the room and Eric, growing my wings and raise to the ceiling. I fly around the corner spotting Kenny walking towards the room. I dive down, knocking Kenny down. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for you and fatty. How did you know I was coming?"

"How do you think?" I ask. I retract my leathery wings back into my shoulder blades.

"Fair enough." I grab Kenny and appear back at the basement door.

"Go away. We'll be back in a bit okay." It's a demand. Kenny nods and goes back downstairs. I go back to Eric immediately.

"Who was it?"

"Kenny. Let's head back" I say. Eric agrees and we walk back.

"Hey guys. Have fun?" Kenny teases as we sit down.

"Oh yah." I joke back.

"No, but seriously guys… what were you doing?" Clyde asks.

"Just talking." I mutter. "So what are we doing?"

"We decided to watch movies and play games." Token informs.

"Sounds like a good time." We decide to play some popular games from when we were kids. We start with truth or dare. Now we're playing two truths and a lie.

"Okay," Craig says, "I've shot lasers out of my eyes, I've owned five guinea pigs named stripe, and I have flipped off my entire family before." I think for a moment before speaking.

"The second one is a lie." I say.

"How did you know?" Craig asks.

"You always flip people off so the third is obviously true, and I've seen what Kenny can do so you shooting lasers from your eyes is believable." I shrug. "What's your current guinea pigs name…? Dots?"

"Actually yes." Craig answers nonchalantly. I can't help but laugh.

"Creative." I joke.

"How about you go now?" Craig offers.

"Okay. I do only one contact sport, I know self-defense, and I am straight." I offer.

"The first is false." Cartman claims. "You do more than one contact sport."

"Wrong actually." I say, "Running is my only contact sport. I swim as well but that's a no-contact sport."

"The second." Tweek claims, "You didn't beat me up when I got angry at the beginning of the year."

"Wrong again. The lie is the third." I say. "I think I'm ace and aro."

"Makes sense." Kenny states.

"Yep." We play for a bit longer before watching a few Christmas movies. I know that I have to leave so I'll be ready for tomorrow. Everyone is sleeping from what I can tell. I stand and start to walk around the chair Craig and Tweek are on. Tweek is curled up sideways on Craig's lap, his head is resting on Craig's shoulder. One of Craig's arms is around Tweek's back, rubbing his side gently with his thumb. _Shit. Craig's still awake._ I curse myself mentally for not realizing sooner.

"Where are you sneaking off to?" Craig asks quietly, his sapphire eyes are burning into my own reddish brown orbs.

"I have to go." I whisper.

"Can we talk a bit first?" The request is confusing but I nod anyways.

"What's on your mind?"

"Too much." Craig admits. "Like how you hide, how you are a nice person and you're a half demon, how you are… just how you are you, I guess."

"Ah, you're interested in how I am how I am." I confirm. "It's quite simple really."

"Well, why do you act like that?" The noirette questions. "Why do you hide?"

"I don't want repeats of the past. I'm sorry Craig."

"Do me a favor, define friend." Craig says.

"Someone you have a strong liking for and trust." I reply.

"Aren't you supposed to be our friends? Aren't we all friends?" I look down to hide the tears forming in my eyes. "I thought we were all your friends, yet you don't tell anyone anything. The most I know about you came from the packet in the treehouse. I hoped that you would have opened up by now."

"Fine. You have a few minutes" I sigh, "Ask whatever you want and I'll answer honestly."

"Why do you not talk to people?"

"One of the girls I know from back home used to be my best friend, she decided that she didn't like me that much and she started saying horrible things about me. She then would act like she didn't do anything." I mutter. "After a while I stopped trusting people entirely."

"Then why did you show Tweek, Kenny and me the treehouse?" Craig asks.

"I-I wanted to open up to people." I choke out.

"Do you know how much we all like you?"

"In all honesty, I never think that people like me." I whisper. Tears slide down my face slowly. "I always just assume that people keep me around because they feel bad for me." Craig doesn't respond so I look at him. He has a shocked expression on his face. Slowly his features change and he looks angry. Still he doesn't respond. "I'm sorry." I whisper. I turn and run out of the basement.

I leave Zoe at Tweek's house and get into the back of the police car. We're out of Colorado when Craig calls me.

"Hey Craig." I say.

" _I-it's actually Tweek._ "

"Oh hi Tweek." I correct myself. "What's up?"

 _"_ _Why is Zoe here?"_

"Remember how yesterday you said that if necessary you would keep her?" I ask, "Well I can't keep her."

 _"_ _Oh. I'm sorry. I hope everything's alright."_

"It is. I just can't keep her." I lie.

 _"_ _Okay. I'll see you later."_

"See ya." I hang up, put in my earbuds and lean back and close my eyes as lyrics take over. I smile lightly as pictures of Craig dance across my mind.

We arrive to the house I grew up in a little past one. Yesterday I was leaving Colorado, now I'm in front of a large farmhouse. My aunt is standing on the steps, wrapped in a large winter coat. I give her a hug when I reach her.

"Your room's ready." She informs me. I thank her and go to my old room in the attic. It looks the same as when I last saw it though now it's furnished. The room is long with low ceilings. The walls are peacock blue with white trim. There is a small area on the left side (The side I was always on) that goes back further than the rest of the room. The ceiling is painted black with stars and galaxies painted on it. The bed is back here, fitting perfectly in the nook. The stairs come up through the middle of the room, about five feet in. I have a small bookshelf, closet, two desks, and two dressers. I unpack quickly. I don't have much in the few bags I was allowed.

* * *

 **A/N: So testing has started up now that school is almost over for me, so I've been extremely stressed. If anyone is reading this and hopefully enjoying it, I'm sorry for taking so long to update. Sam will be disappearing for a bit because this is a South Park fanfic so I will be focusing on the actual South Park boys. Anyways I love you.**


	10. Chapter 10

**~Tweek (The morning after he was saved or the day Sam left)**

Warm. I feel the warmth of another person. Their thumb is rubbing lightly against my side. I open my eyes slightly, I'm sitting on Craig. I smile and burrow my face in the crook of his neck, kissing him lightly.

"'Morning baby." Craig says. I can feel his vocal cords move as he spoke.

"Good morning Craig." I whisper.

"Did you sleep well?" I hum, nodding slightly. "That's good."

"Breakfast." Kyle yells down to us. I hear shuffling and look up in time to see Clyde bolt out of the room. I let out a breathless laugh as I stood up, stretching. We go up to the dining room and sit down together. The table top is covered in food. There are stacks of pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, and fruit. There is Water, a variety of juices, tea, and coffee.

"Rich bastard." Craig mutters. I smile lightly and put pancakes, strawberries, and sausage on my plate. I pour myself a cup of coffee. Craig rubs my knee with his thumb as we eat.

"'o Tweek." Cartman says with a mouthful of bacon, "What was the last month like?" I choke on a strawberry. Everyone including me glare at Cartman. He's looking at me.

"I-I'd rather hng not t-talk about i-it." I mutter. I look down when tears form in my eyes as memories of the past month flood my mind. A small whimper escapes my lips as an especially painful memory enters my mind. Craig's grip on my knee loosened, moving to my shoulder.

"It's okay Tweek. You're not down there anymore. You're safe." Craig whispers in my ear. "Just breath and listen to my voice." I look up at him slowly. Even through the tears I can point out every one of Craig's beautiful features.

…

"Tweek!" Mom cries as we enter the shop. I knew that my parents wouldn't be home.

"Hi mom." I say, running over and hugging her. She's thinner than before and she looks more tired.

"Welcome home son." Dad says, joining our hug.

Craig walked me home after. There is a cat carrier on the front porch with a letter taped to it.

 _Dear Tweek,_

 _Due to recent issues I am unable to continue taking care of Zoe. I'm deeply sorry for not telling you about this sooner, but it all happened on such short notice. If you are unable to take care of her please find her a good home._

 _-From,_

 _Sam_

"What the hell?" I mutter when I finish reading. "Can I use your phone for a second?" I ask Craig. He hands me his phone and I punch in Sam's number.

 _"_ _Hey Craig."_

"I-it's actually Tweek." I correct.

 _"_ _Oh hi Tweek. What's up?"_

"Why is Zoe here?" I ask.

 _"_ _Remember how yesterday you said that if necessary you would keep her?" Sam asks, "Well I can't keep her."_

"Oh. I'm sorry. I hope everything's alright."

 _"_ _It is. I just can't keep her." She says._

"Okay. I'll see you later."

 _"_ _See ya."_ Sam ends the call _._ I hand Craig his phone and unlock the door, bringing Zoe in. Craig closes the door behind him.

"So what the hell's up with Sam?" Craig asks. I shrug and let Zoe out of the carrier. "Didn't she tell you?" Craig asks.

"N-no." I say. Craig looks a bit irritated. "She nhg never t-tells me anything."

"She doesn't tell anyone anything." Craig scoffs. I nod in agreement as thoughts of the few times she might have ever told me anything. Not much came to mind.

"Th-thinking about it, I didn't even know hng Sam had a cat u-until yesterday." I observe. "Do you ngh want an-anything to drink?" I ask.

"Just a water please." Craig says, sitting down on the couch. I make myself a large cup of coffee and get Craig a cup of water. "Thanks babe." Craig says, taking his water. I plop down next to Craig and he puts an arm around me. I snuggle up to him, sipping at my hot coffee.

"What do you want to do today?" Craig asks after a while of us just cuddling and sipping at our drinks.

"I ngh I just w-want to get gah caught u-up from the past month." I say. Craig turns to look at me more.

"What do you want to know babe?" He asks. I think over everything for a moment before answering.

"I guess what everyone's been doing." I say. "I d-don't really know." I add quietly.

"Hmm. Well we all pretty much went to school then searching for you until it got too dark to stay outside. Sam and I would usually stay up and search police files for leads. She's really good at hacking. Sometimes Sam would stay out and search the places we had done research on because she could sneak around and see in the dark." Craig says. I nod and finish my coffee as he talks.

"That ngh explains how she f-found me." I say. Craig hums lightly.

 **~A few days before Christmas~**

-Craig

"Dude I need your help." I whine. Token looks up from his book.

"With what?" I sigh. He hasn't listened this entire time.

"I want to get something special for Tweek, but I can't think of anything and you're really creative" I sigh.

"I don't know dude. Ask Kenny." Token says and starts reading again.

"Why?"

"Because he's more crafty than I am." I groan, pulling out my phone and calling Kenny.

" _Hey_ _Fucker_." Kenny says. It's clear that his hood is up by how muffled his voice sounds.

"Hey McCormick. I need your help with something." I say.

 _"_ _Why don't you go to your hot boyfriend?"_ I groan, quickly becoming annoyed.

"It's a Christmas present for Tweek asshole."

 _"_ _Oh… Why are you calling me?"_ I pinch the bridge of my nose to stop from screaming at him.

"Because you're creative." I say.

 _"_ _So you only want me for my talent."_

"Yes." I say nonchalantly.

" _Jerk. I honestly don't know what you could do though. Maybe call up our little demon friend."_ Kenny suggests.

"You mean the friend that just disappeared without saying goodbye?" I hiss.

" _Yah, that friend."_

"Do you really think she was our friend?" I ask.

 _"_ _Yes."_

"Then meet me at the place. I'll grab Tweek." I say and hang up. I turn to Token. "Bye." I hurry over to Tweek's house after sending him a text explaining everything and we jog to the tree house.

Kenny's already waiting for us inside the tree house. None of us have been inside since Sam left. It was hers after all.

"S-so why did you ngh chose here?" Tweek asks.

"Sam found this place. She showed it to us." I say. "Maybe she left something here." I open her container and pull out the folder, notebook, and a book I've never seen. It's green and silver with a lock keeping it closed.

"Shit dude." Kenny mutters, looking at the book in my hand.

"W-why would she ngh keep a di-diary here?" Tweek asks.

"I dunno. How do we open it?" Kenny jumps up.

"I might be able to find Karen's diary key." With that he rushes out of the tree house.

"S-so are we real-really going through her diary?" Tweek asks.

"I have to understand why." I say. I lean over and kiss Tweek on the cheek.

"I brought a key and cutter thingies." Kenny says, as he pulls himself through the hole. I take the key and put it in the lock. It fits perfectly so I turn it and open the book. The first entry was made over three years ago.

"Let's see what miss perfect was up to." I mutter.

"Read i-it out loud." Tweek says.

"Okay _. Max came out to dad today. It didn't go well. He had to leave and I drove him despite not being old enough. Dad didn't know I drove him until I got back. I have some pretty bruises to show for it, though they're all bleeding together now. He hit some ribs though, so that's good._ "

"Good? Why is that good?" Kenny asks. Tweek's eyes widen.

"She might have and e-eating disorder. K-keep reading." Tweek says. I notice that there are time skips in her writing.

" _Dad's leaving soon. He'll be gone for two weeks. It'll hopefully be enough time for some of my bruises to heal so I can stop wearing makeup over my legs and upper arms. Maybe dad wouldn't hate me so much if I was a better child. I should be more like Aless. I'm trying but it doesn't seem to work. Why am I such a failure? Maybe Josh and Gavin were right._ " I turn a few pages, " _Aless is leaving soon. It'll be harder without her around but hey both of my siblings are safe from dads' anger. Jane and Riley have been talking about me behind my back. This is the second time my friends have done this to me. Olivia is still standing by me though so I'm not alone yet. I need to trust less people if I want to stop being hurt._ "

"So that's why she never told us anything." Kenny comments. "Go on." I flip through a few more pages before I start reading.

" _I just found out that we're moving to a place called South Park. It's apparently a place in Colorado near the mountains. What a great way to start senior year. We're moving in August. I'm worried about how the kids in Colorado will act_." I flip a few pages again until I find August. "Let's see her first impressions of us _. Well I got kicked out as soon as I helped put everything in the house. I went to the park and ran into a group of boys. I think that the raven and the blond might be together. They would smile at each other and the blond would sometimes blush. He's really photogenic though. If my first run in with South Park kids was this bad I don't want to meet anyone else._ Let's see something else. _Craig fell asleep in the treehouse last night. It's strange how he went from hating me to following me and being nice. I think he felt bad because I was crying. Tweek seemed pretty happy that I returned his thermos and that it was full of coffee. A boy named Kenny asked me if I wanted to sit with him at lunch. I should have said yes, he seems really nice. I found out that Tweek's been self-harming and he beat me up. It'll just add to my other bruises though so it won't matter."_

"Awe, she thought I seemed nice." Kenny jokes.

"And she thought I just felt sorry for her." I mutter bitterly. Tweek puts a hand on my shoulder and I relax slightly.

"What are you doing?" A high pitched voice asks. There's only anger in her voice. "Why are you looking though that?"

 **A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long to upload. I'm currently writing three of my own stories with my own characters so most of my energy has been put in that lately. If you want to see my somewhat better writing I'm going to start uploading stories on Wattpad soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

I look up to see a wide eyed Sam staring at us. Her hands are shaking but she's otherwise motionless.

"Sam… we… I." Looking at the pained look on Sam's face left me speechless. Suddenly her features change and her eyes are glowing crimson.

"W-why?" She whispers. It's not angry sounding like I expected, but instead her voice is calm and full of sadness. She puts out her hand and the book bursts into flame. "I thought I could trust you." She whispers.

"Sam." Kenny says. "I'm sorry." Sam spins to face him.

"YOU! I TRUSTED YOU THE MOST KEN!" Sam shouts. Tears stream down her face, "Why does everyone I trust hurt me?" I feel my chest tighten with her words.

"You never trusted us." I mutter.

"WHAT!? I trusted all three of you with a lot of very personal information."

"Really because you left out a lot of shit too." I say.

"You mean the stuff that I put into the diary that you were just reading. The things that I thought would make you hate me." She says.

"There was nothing in there that would have made us hate you." Kenny reasons.

"So you didn't get to the end?" Sam asks.

"What was at the end?" I ask. Sam's eyes widen slightly.

"N-nothing." She says quickly.

"What? You did just say that you trust us."

"I also just caught you going through my diary so… no." Sam says. "I have to go. I'm sorry but I will never trust you the same again." With that she disappears.

"N-no." Tweek whispers. "Why did w-we ngh do this?" He starts sobbing into his hands. I wrap my arms around him.

"I'm sorry babe." I whisper. "Let's all agree to never come back here again unless Sam asks us to." I say. We all agree and head home.

I look over when my phone vibrates. Sam? Why is Sam texting me?

 **Sam: Hey Craig. Kenny said that you needed help with something.**

Why did Kenny say anything to her? Isn't she mad at us? I quickly call Kenny.

" _Hey dude._ "

"Why did you tell Sam I needed help?" I ask.

" _Because you do._ " Kenny says, " _Also if you've ever seen her art you would have gone to her first._ "

"I don't understand her at all." I admit, running my hands down my face. "She's obviously mad at us, but here she is offering to help me."

 _"_ _Sam is a good person Craig. It's that simple really."_

"But it makes no sense." I say. "She's part demon, she likes Cartman, she can be mad one second then be nice to the person that made them that mad the next, and on top of all of that she seems to hate herself and only wish for her own pain rather than others."

 _"_ _Craig, some people are like that. Didn't you know that sometimes the best people are like that because they don't want others to feel the same pain that they feel?"_

"I-I never thought of it like that." I mutter.

" _I'm shocked."_ Kenny says sarcastically. " _Bye dude. I have to help Karen with chores."_

"Bye." I say and hang up.

 **Craig: Yah. You don't have to help me you know.**

 **Sam: I know, but you need help and friends help friends.**

 **Craig: Why are you like this?**

 **Sam: Like what?**

 **Craig: You can go from being angry at me to saying I'm your friend and offering to help me in 0.5 seconds.**

 **Sam: Idk. I just am. What do you need help with anyway?**

 **Craig: I need help with a Christmas present for Tweek.**

 **Sam: Buy a coffee cup and put pictures of and stuff on it. I'll send you some pictures of them. I'll also send some pictures of Tweek tomorrow.**

 **Craig: Thank you Sam. I honestly don't know where I'd be without you.**

 **Sam: It's nothing. I have to go, it's really late.**

I'm about to remind Sam that it's only ten thirty before I remember that Ohio is a few hours ahead of Colorado. I sigh and look up the mugs Sam was talking about. I also looked up how to make them.

* * *

I wake up feeling like there's a pit in my stomach. I take a quick shower. The hot water feels nice and helps to wake me up.

"Craig, someone left you an envelope." Mom yells. I'm getting dressed.

"I'll be down in a second." I yell back. I tug on a pair of jeans and hurry down. "Who's it from?" She hands me the envelope. The only thing on it is my name written with a sparkly blue calligraphy pen.

"It has to be from someone nearby." Mom comments. I nod in agreement and open the envelope. Pictures of Tweek fill the entire thing. I pull them out and notice a small note.

 _Here are the pictures of Tweek. There are multiple of most of them in case you wanted them for yourself or if you mess up. :3 -Sam_

 _I flip through the images. They're amazing. Some are from when we first met. All of them look professionally done though._

"When did Tweek decide to get pictures?" Mom asks.

"Sam actually took them without him knowing." I say flipping to one of him sitting at the edge of the pier, his feet are dangling over the edge and he's looking at the sun. It's a breathtaking picture.

"Wow." Mom breaths. "Are you sure he didn't know?"

"I'll ask." I mutter and head upstairs.

 **Sam: Hey, I hope you got the pictures okay.**

 **Craig: I did. They're absolutely stunning.**

 **Sam: Thanks.**

 **Craig: My favorite is him sitting at Starks pond watching the sunset.**

 **Sam: I'm pretty proud of that one. I hope he doesn't mind me being kind of stalkerish.**

 **Craig: With pictures like that I wouldn't mind if you stalked me.**

 **Sam: …**

 **Craig: You have pictures of me too, don't you?**

 **Sam: Maybe…**

 **Craig: Do you have pictures of all of us?**

 **Sam: Pretty much.**

 **Craig: Any embarrassing ones of Clyde?**

 **Sam: Of course.**

 **Craig: I want them.**

 **Sam: No way. You'll be mean to him forever.**

 **Craig: That's the point.**

 **Sam: No.**

 **Craig: Fine.**

I spend the entire day making Tweek his gift. I went through four mugs total. Some I broke out of anger and some I did wrong. I silently thank Sam for giving me so many copies of the pictures. The mug has four images on the outside and one on the inside. I wrap it and put it in a green and yellow box. The sides are cut so when the top is removed the walls will fall open, revealing the mug.

 **A/N: Hey, I'm not dead. Anyways, next chapter is Christmas Eve/Christmas. I have plenty of ideas of how to either ruin everything or I could make it all go well. Bye for now. :)**


End file.
